Heartbreak Happens
by this IS my happy face
Summary: Everyone always hears about one best friend falling in love with the other. Zexy never could have imagined he would fall for Lexaeus. Yeah..it's about Zexy's relationship problems..the kid's emo after all!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is basically what happened to me, except in real life there was no yaoi (or yuri!) and i can't drive. but everything else is true, or exaggerated truth, so i'm not really sure how it'll end up. I hope it's happy cuz i really want my Lexy:( *sigh*

* * *

I peered at him from behind my sunglasses. I never would have guessed that I would, could, fall this hard for my best friend, Lexeaus. He glanced over and saw me staring at him.

"What do I, like, have something on my face?"

"Nah, your face is fine." More then fine, it was really a beautiful piece of artwork that could put some of DaVinci's works to shame.

"It's getting hot, wanna jump in? You too, Demyx."

"Sure…I just don't want to get my hair wet. I worked hard to get it just like this."

"What, in you face and covering your eyes?" he pushed back my hair, and his hand left a warm circle where he touched me. "Hey! There's Zexy!" I realized these were my favorite moments: us flirting like there wasn't a care in the world. Poor Demyx having to listen to us go on like this all day.

As I came to the edge of the pool I felt to hand encircling around my waist.

"Hey there Lexy… watcha doing?"

"Going for a swim."

"You wouldn't dare-" my words were cut off, for at the moment I was plunging into a 7 ft deep, crystal blue pool. I gave my head a shake and swam over to wear Lexy was treading water.

"You. Will. So. Pay. For. Messing. Up. MY FREAKING HAIR!" With these angry words shouted for the whole f*cking world to hear, I pushed him under water and held him there for a few seconds. He came up gasping for air and looking for revenge. I swam towards the shallower water where I could touch and not be dunked. (Ok, fine, I had to swim like crazy to the other end of the pool but I'm short! It's not like I can help it!) Demyx was standing there, laughing at Lexy, who seemed to be debating whether to stay where he was or follow. He stayed where he was giving me and the D-man time to talk.

"So, Zex, when are you going to ask Lexy out on a romantic date?" HE gave me a little shove and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't know if he even likes me for G-d's sake. And then the whole thing about how he thinks after your first few kisses the others don't matter? I'm just not sure. Hey…do you think you can ask him for me? I'll love you for ever!" I gave him puppy dog eyes and pleading smile hoping to convince him. He willingly obliged. As he headed over to interrogate Lexy, I trotted of to the men's room. As I tried my hands I smiled, thinking soon I would have a boyfriend. I was dead wrong.

Demyx came out with a sad look upon his face. He sat down and gave me a big hug, the kind that only Demyx can give without being a complete creeper.

"He said he doesn't want a boyfriend because he doesn't want to be committed to someone or change the dynamics of the way things are right now."

"Committed? So he just wants to be able to snog any guy he wants at a party? And the f*cking dynamics are already changed!"

"Calm down Zexy! Look here he comes now. Maybe you can talk to him?"

"Sorry, Dem, but I gotta get outta here. I'll see you latter."

I bolted past Lexy and to my car. I jammed the keys into my car to unlock it. My car was a two-door sports car, dark blue, with a small dent in the back from when Luxord got drunk one night and smashed into it. I turned the keys into the ignition only to discover the d*amn car wouldn't start. Well this was just f*ucking great! I get my heart broken and now my piece-of-sh*t car won't start. Anything else you'd like to through at me, Fate? I rested my head against the steering wheel and felt my eyes well up. Awesome. Now he would come out and find me crying like the big baby I am. I tried the car one more time, and like magic it roared into life. Through cloudy, wet eyes I drove down the road and back to my apartment. I arrived and noticed the weather was beautiful, cloudless, and warm. The complete f*cking opposite of my mood. I climbed the steps to my 6th story apartment (great view) and ambled into my kitchen to find some source of chocolate. I found some raisins covered in the stuff, took the whole freaking container of them to my room, where I curled up on my bed and cranked up my music. I dimly acknowledged it as Linkin Park. I hoped the screaming would drain out my thoughts, but in my head my thoughts bounced like rubber balls down a wooden hallway.

What does he mean he doesn't want to be committed? It's not like he's opposed to boyfriends-he's had plenty of them. I mean, I'd understand a little more if he was suddenly straight but that's defiantly not true. And I think the d*amn "dynamics" have already changed. It's not like he's going to start suddenly flirting with me again. Why won't he go out with me? If any other boy asked im he'd say yes…

I'd tell all my friends no boy was worth their tears, but here I was crying over my lost love.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with start at around 4:00 that morning. I had been dreaming about going on a date with Lexy, we went to a romantic dinner then to a play. As I was thinking about what this meant in my sub-conscious (I want to go on a date with Lexy), I heard my phone ring.

I'm a Barbie girl

In a Barbie world…

Demyx had sent me a text.

Zex I talked to lex. U wanna hear what I got from him.

Of course they had talked. They were best friends, after all. My curiosity eventually got the best of me.

Wat magical conclusion didja draw Dem?

Lex doesn't want to lose his best friend. He thinks if u guys go out and break up he wont have u as his friend and u kno he doesn't hav many so he doesnt wanna lose any.

D*mn Demyx. This made total sense. But the thing was, we still would be friends. I mean, he and Demyx went out, broke out, and are still best friends. Maybe I just needed to talk to Lexy. How the f*ck I would, I had not one freaking idea.

Damn. That makes waaay more sense then it shld. Look, ive gtg think so ttyl

If I could only talk to Lexy, maybe then he would go out with me. The world suddenly looked brighter, and I finally turned of my Linkin Park.

Around noon that day, Demyx came over bringing along a giant hug and some chocolate. I gave him a hug, but really just wanted the chocolate. He wasn't shy about getting to his point.

"Look, Zex, I really think you should just call Lexy and tell him how you feel. I think if he hears it from you he'll change his mind and go out with you."

"Are you sure? Cuz I'm not sure I can say it to his face –er- voice rather."

"Yes, just do it. Here," Demyx chucked me the phone and I dialed the number I knew by heart. Each ring felt like an agonizing hour, each ring a drop of molasses falling from the bottle you were trying to empty. Finally- after what seemed like days- I heard:

"Hi you've reached Lexy. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

"Hey Lexy this is Zexy…and…well…f*ck this is getting awkward. Look, I really really really like you, I know you said you don't want the dynamics between us to change but I feel like they have already and I think it will only be for the better. And I mean everyone things were going out so why don't we make it official? Yeah, well call me back when you get this."

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Yeah, now all he needs to do is call back."

I checked the phone every five minutes, still no response, those five minutes stretched into half hours, into hours, into, night and eventually into days. Two days I waited, but with no call back. On the third day of moping around, just waiting for a response, Demyx finally dragged my sorry ass out of my apartment and to the local pool.

"So, I talked to Axel the other day," Demyx had a crush on Axel and was scared to flirt with him. Me, I think he should go all out in his flirting, but that's Demyx for you.

"Speaking of Axel, He's coming here today," Roxas walked up and sat down beside us.

"Wait wait, when? How Does my hair look?" Demyx stuttered and sputtered around, his nervousness bluntly obvious.

"Chill, Dem. You look beautiful." I smirked at him and rumpled his hair.

"Oh Zexy, I have Lexy's home number of you want to call him, see if he can come today…"

I snatched Roxas' phone away and searched through the contacts for Lexy. I found his number, punched it into my phone and hit talk before I could change my mind. Three days was an awful long time for a guy not to talk to his friend or his crush. I missed the sound of his voice, his secret smile only seen in a glance, the smell-

"Hello?"

"Hi Lexy this is Zexy."

"Oh um I have to go-"

"No, you're not hanging up. Did you get my message?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"No…"

"Ok, well, um, here's Roxas he wants to talk to you."

I vaguely heard their conversation, Roxas getting Lexy to come to the pool, but I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the world going on around me. I felt my chest clench up and fought to hold back my tears. When Lexy and Axel arrived, I noticed Lexy glancing at me but never speaking. I wondered if this was how we would be from now on.

Later that night I got a call from Roxas.

"Hey Zexy, I talked to Lexy this afternoon and I thought you might want to hear what he said. He said he just wants to be friends with you, but he really does want to be friends. He wants to talk to you but it always feels awkward to him. "

"Ok, thanks, Roxy. Really"

"Anytime."

Lexy wants to be friends. But he's not talking to me; it's like there's a giant pink elephant in the room that needs two pairs of hands to push through the door, but there's only one set pushing. If I knew things would be this complicated I would have kept my feelings to myself. I went out on a limb and expressed my feelings and all I got was hurt. If he really wants to be friend.s then the world can consider me over him, just friends we will be.


End file.
